Change
by magic shuckle 09
Summary: the grey have killed almost all the red and blu members. Almost. But are they the real enemy? rated t just because, I OWN NOTHING!


Crunch, crunch, crunch. Red Heavy's footsteps crunched again and again in the snow as he walked in the frozen wasteland, no allies, and no comfort in sight. When grey attacked, they won every single battle, battle after battle. But grey kept attacking, 24/7. Every night, every day, every hour. Red and blu started taking shifts, but then they sent twice as much troop. Then they had the idea to clone themselves, but they ended up blowing up each respawn machine. After that they all ran, afraid to truly lose their lives.

Other then himself, heavy did not know who was dead, or alive. But he knew one thing. The grey was constantly looking for them. The cold nor heat didn't affect them after all. And again, there was no assistance in sight, so he was on his own. Finally, he got to the cave in which he had been camping in for the last few days. As he plopped himself down, he made a fire with some spare flint and steel he "borrowed" from a robot. As the fire flickered into life, he remembered the good times he had with his fellow teammates before all of this happened.

"_Then I said, couldn't you see the bloody bombs? Then I hit him with a rock this big!"_

Heavy put his huge hands up to the fire to warm them. It was very cold tonight, but could he sleep?

"_My mum and dad do not like the way I work. Not at all."_

The giant started to feel drowsy, but he had to take care of himself, and that meant not falling asleep. But suddenly, he heard an all too familiar beeping sound just outside of his cave. Without a second thought, he jumped down a small hole that was in his cave, and landed in a dark place, only the small hole above him giving him light. Then he quietly walked to the side of the room where the light didn't hit it. Then he waited. Waited and hoped. The heavy clinking above him started to get louder. To calm himself, he tried to figure who this machine was designed after. Heavy? No, the robotic heavy moved much slower than this. A sentry buster? No, it would have exploded by now. But the only other heavy robot was, oh no.

"_Why don't you try tellin' us a story, partner?_

"_Mphhh, mph."_

"_Oh right."_

Heavy_, _couldn't be calm at this thought. In fact he outright had his first and fortunately last panic attack. The Pyro was one of the only things he feared, machine or not. Then, clunk. The robot landed in the hole, flame thrower and all. As long as I stay quiet, heavy thought, ill be fine.

Amazingly, it worked. The robot pyro must have been attacked before, because it collapsed right then and there, and then exploded in to a pile of cash! Then the heavy excitedly thought," I could use the cash to buy some food or feed the fire! He was going to make it! Everything would be alright, and the powerful heavy would prevai-

Excuse me; can I interrupt for a moment? Now you're probably thinking this is the end of a mediocre story, and the happy ending is in sight, right? Well I don't blame you, most stories on this site are ones with happy endings, with sad stories in the beginning, hardships in the middle and dreams come true at the end, correct? Well, I'm done with all that. You know the sentence," In fact he outright had his first and fortunately last panic attack." A couple sentences ago? Well I'm changing that. Let's change that simple word, fortunately, into unfortunately, shall we? Let see what happens.

Heavy_, _couldn't be calm at this thought. In fact he outright had his first and fortunately last panic attack. The Pyro was one of the only things he feared, machine or not. Then, clunk. The robot landed in the hole, flame thrower and all. As long as I stay quiet, heavy thought, I'll be fine. Then without any warning, a small yellow light, about the size of an (honey crisp type) apple, blinked to life. The light did not shine on heavy, but it did get the robots attention. For what seemed like years, the robot tried to make sense of the light, although it didn't have any real intelligence. But alas, the heavy, very slowly let out a breath. Unfortunately, in the cold, combined with the little yellow light, his breath was horribly visible, and the robot saw this. The pyro pulled out his axe and swung at the heavy, hitting his neck.

Crunch.


End file.
